1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an output system and a non-transitory computer readable information recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus is known that automatically carries out a preview display of original image data before printing, in a case where printing conditions that were previously set have been currently set by a user (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2010-166385).
However, in such an image forming apparatus in the related art, the processing load of generating a preview image may be heavy depending on the contents of print data, and a long time may be taken for completing the preview display. Such a problem may also occur in an image forming apparatus in which conditions for print data for which a preview display is to be carried out are previously set, and in which a preview display is carried out for print data that satisfies the conditions.